


Hey There

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cages, Escape, Found Family, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Human Experimentation, Not Really Character Death, Reunions, Supernatural Elements, This has been in the drafts for a whiilleeee, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: "Go on," said Lennie.George raised the gun and his hands shook, and he dropped his hand to the ground again."Go on," said Lennie. "How's it gonna be. We gonna get a little place.""We'll have a cow," said George. "An' we'll have maybe a pig an' chickens . . . . an' down the flat we'll have a . . . . little piece alfalfa-""For the rabbits," Lennie shouted."For the rabbits," George repeated."And I get to tend the rabbits.""An' you get to tend the rabbits."Lennie giggled with happiness. "An' live on the fatta the lan'."
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hey There

Jaewon sighs and wraps a bandage around his leg. It’s official, according to the Researchers. First Dongho, and now Minsoo, both accidentally murdered or blown up, Jaewon had inferred from the past few day’s constant commotion. Rare excitement around these places. As if a child like Jaewon could be excited about things anymore.

It’s not his fault, he knows it. The Researchers choose who to test on, not him. Dongho was the oldest, twelve years old and holding the ability to see the future, albeit not voluntarily. Then they somehow accidentally killed him. Then there was Minsoo, the second oldest, eleven. Jaewon fondly recalls those times that they had together, when Dongho was off being experimented on and Daehyun was sleeping. Minsoo used to try to talk to the objects around them, as his power used to let him. According to him, the walls loved them. They watched them as if they were pets. Unfortunately, walls don’t love them enough to crumble on their own.

To keep them from escaping, the Researcher had kept them underfed, weak, and constantly injected them with narcotic serums of some sort, numbing their sense. If Jaewon had his full potential, he would have been able to get them all out of this place together in no time. After all, he was the most powerful, second to Dae.

Ah, Dae.

He’s got to get him out of here. He’s been planning it for a while. He’s been eating everything off his plate, even sometimes attempting to ask for a little more. It usually works on female Researchers. How easy it is to appeal to their motherly instinct.

All this building up of his strength for today. It’s going to happen. It’s got to. 

His power would come in great handy today. The ability to change a person’s perspective, memories, and perception of their environment. With full potential, he could easily convince a grown man that he was alone in the middle of the forest, frightened, naked and terrified. He had done that once, the first time he came to this place. One of the guards was looking at him angrily, and he felt the urge. Five minutes later, the man was on the ground, clutching his crotch in hallucinatory pain. It was a good laugh.

Thankfully, Daehyun still has all his potential. They hadn’t yet been allowed to starve and inject him yet, as he still hadn’t turned nine years old. Unfortunately, he’s already eight. Either way, Jaewon barely managed to get the Researchers to ignore him for now. They don’t talk to him. In fact, they don't even really acknowledge him. All the better. Daehyun should have at least some sort of a normal aspect to his childhood. He’s still loved.

Remember that Daehyun’s the most powerful of the  ~~ four ~~ two. You might wonder what it is exactly he can do. He has the ability to control the four elements, bend them to his will and cast them against any entity that dares stand in his way. The Researchers don’t think he knows how to use it. Jaewon had used this to his advantage and secretly taught Dae how to harness energy and convert it into something he can use. Thankfully, security cameras are only placed outside the cells, not in them.

Today, they wouldn’t be in their four walled, tightly secured cells. No, today they're to be transferred to Busan, somewhere else out of Seoul. Jaewon can vaguely remember Busan. Back when his mother was still alive, she had taken him there for a vacation. He’d be alright on his own.

The cages that they’re to be put in have bars instead of solid walls, for easy breathing and guilt free transportation for the drivers. They can pretend they’re just animals, if they really want to. Jaewon doesn’t blame them. 

  
“Dae,” Jaewon whispers to the sitting boy, drawing a picture with a couple stubby crayons he was given, “Remember what I told you. When we get in the cage, I want you to try your hardest to bend the bars so there’s a big enough space for you to get through. Be quiet, and make sure you don’t touch anyone when you get out.”

“Ok Jaewon. I won’t get in trouble?”

“No, you won’t. You’ll know what to do when you get out, I promise.”

Once Daehyun gets out, Jaewon plans to pretend to escape after him. This is what he’d planned for so long, anyway. If he succeeds, he’ll make it look like he bent the bars himself and tried to escape, and the Researchers would never know that Daehyun existed at all. And Daehyun...Jaewon would use his power on him, erase his memory and command him to leave the place by any means possible.

Jaewon didn’t plan to go with him. It’d draw too much attention, and he can’t risk Daehyun getting caught because of him.

Finally, after a few minutes in the cage, Jaewon prompts Daehyun to begin.

“Dae, now. Bend the bars.”

“Ok.”

The younger boy does so with ease and hops out of the back of the van they’re in. 

“I’m out, hyung.”

“Ok now go, hide somewhere for now.”

“But what about you? Do you need help?” Daehyun tilts his head in innocent confusion, watching as Jaewon struggles to get out of the cage.

“I’m fine, now go, please!”

Daehyun does as he says and runs away, out through the loading dock. Good thing this place isn’t the most heavily guarded on the outside, on account of how many illicit activities go on under their company. Play it simple, and no one suspects.

Now it’s time for the final part of the plan.

Jaewon harnesses whatever’s left of his power and watches Dae go.

_ ‘Forget about this place, forget about your power, forget about me. Just get out of here. Go to town. Find an adult. Say that you’re lost. Do anything to get away from this place.’ _

Daehyun turns a corner out of the building and leaves Jaewon standing there, watching him.

“Hey, what the hell? He’s out! Subject 003 is out!”

A pop sounds off and suddenly Jaewon feels something go into his shoulder. It stings.

‘I’ve been shot…’

He crumples and falls to his knees, a pain-filled smile on his face. Dae’s gotten away. It worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary from Of Mice and Men


End file.
